Chasing Death
by Just Dessy
Summary: Out of millions of others, there were none like him. There was a fire in his eyes and despite his questionable intelligence, he was unique, he was Jeff. Slash.
1. Chapter 1

**Chasing Death**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything; the plot is it.

**Authoress Note: Okay so this is the original version of 'Lonely Hearts Beat' in chapter form and not some in the future AU. Buckle seat belts kids, this is gonna be a bumpy ride!**

**Summary:** Out of millions of others, there were none like him. There was a fire in his eyes and despite his questionable intelligence, he was unique, he was Jeff.

* * *

><p><strong><span>I<span>**

Three sets of feet walked down an abandoned corridor of an air hanger, one of them speaking randomly about the history of the air force. Suddenly the hall was filled by a tall figure that strode with meaningful steps down towards them. The tall men bumped into the shortest one in the group and for just a second their green eyes locked with one another; the shorter mans hazel flecked green eyes widening at the opposing figure with wonder. The moment was lost as momentum pushed the smaller man to the side and the taller one continued down the hall until he disappeared around a corner.

"Ugh, fucking douche. Don't mind the Dead Man kid. He'd fucking weird," the tour guide, as Jeff dubbed him, said.

Matt, Jeff's older brother, looked him over to make sure he was fine before chuckling.

"Is there something I should know about him?" Matt asked.

Tour Guide shrugged, "Sure, stay the hell away from him and you'll be fine."

"What happened to equality of equal humanity?" Jeff piped up.

The man snorted, "This is the big time kid; the government don't give a fuck about our mental well being so long as we can hold a gun an shoot. Or in our case stay awake long enough to fly. Besides, that man earned his name. Found him sleeping in the morgue once with this dude." The Tour Guide leaned in close saying, "The other guy was dead and the dead man was stroking him like he was alive an kicking. Now that I think about it you look a little like the dead guy. Good thing you're not joining us Josh."

"My name is Jeff and can we get on with this!"

Truth be told Jeff was a little more than wigged out about learning that tidbit of information.

The tour guide laughed, "I'm just kidding," they continued to walk until the corridor lead them outside. "You look nothing like the dead guy,"

Jeff gulped as the man kept laughing an Matt placed a hand on his shoulder. Sure, the pretty dead man with blonde hair and baby blues looked nothing like Jeff, except for height, but they shared one common fact. Both parties had been curious about the dead man and being curious about death was bound to have its troubles.

* * *

><p><strong> END1:TBC<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chasing Death**

**Summary:** Out of millions of others, there were none like him. There was a fire in his eyes and despite his questionable intelligence, he was unique, he was Jeff.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

"That tour guide was an asshole matty! Making up that kind of shit about some innocent person just to scare me," Jeff fumed as he sunk lower into the beat up old seat in matt's car.

Matt blinked doe eyes, "Um, I don't know which one I should be more scared of; you thinking that man is innocent or you being mad."

Yeah, angry or pissed off Jeff lead to broken things. He had a shiny wrench he used to break things…because it was shiny.

"Matthew!" Jeff warned.

"No seriously, I mean Jesus on a paramour he was almost taller than the doors!"

Come to think of it the man was certainly tall. He could pass for seven feet easy since he was at least 3 heads taller than Matt's own six foot frame. Jeff shook his head to get the image out of his head. That was beside the point, looks could be very deceiving.

"I'm hungry," he said, deciding to drop the subject.

If possible Matt's eyes bugged out even more. "Oh no way dude I'm so not paying for you!"

"What, but why? You got money!" Jeff whined, insulted.

Matt snorted, "Not for long at the rate that you eat."

"You're mean!" the blond whined.

"Get over it rainbow,"

"Fuck you princess!"

"In your dreams ass clown," Matt thumped Jeff on the head, "Besides there's food at the house."

"But its going to take so long to get there an all we have is chicken. Chicken, chicken, chicken. Damn it I want beef!"

Jeff's mouth watered at the thought. All that juicy meat grinding between his teeth an only to be swallowed to shovel in some more. That sounded so good in fact that he started to drool a little.

"Ewe, stop that. You're gonna ruin my seat. Besides, this is not the BK bro; you can't have things your way."

The most reasonable thing to do at that moment was to stick his tongue out before screaming _"FEED ME FEED ME FEED ME SYMORE!"_ at the top of his lungs. If you had of passed the pair on the high way one would be seeing the driving attempting to jump out the window and the passenger rocking back an forth singing.

**II**

The big day was nearly upon them. Matt would be leaving for Goldboro within days and their pops thought it would be a good idea to have a going away party for his eldest son. He invited the neighbors; the kids from school…hell The Legend even invited his dead wives ex-boyfriend to the event!

Jeff hung back from the crowd in the kitchen. It was kind of sad that this was being celebrated. Hell his brother could be sent off to fight and he might actually die yet everyone here was slapping Matt on the back like he was a fucking king of kings. His brother looked a tad bit antsy, but since Shannon had snuck some shine into the punch he'd be okay after another drink or two. Actually Jeff would be okay when he got finished with his current drink.

"Jeff, Jeff come over here!" someone called.

Oh joy.

**III**

**126**

Labored breathing.

**127**

…sweat running down his chest.

**128**

Enchanting hazel green eyes, clouded, starred into his own jaded ones.

**129**

…Fuck!

He stopped moving in the middle of his next sit up; trembling. Cock hard and besides the burn of his passion all he could feel was self loathing.

_'Fuck I can't do this, its filthy and a sin, sin is wrong and its filthy.'_ he whimpered pathetically in his mind as his hand inched closer.

He stopped at the waist band on his gym shorts. Eyes clenching he moved to sit up. He couldn't do this here, alone, because it was a sin. He needed a warm body to do the work for him.

Walking into the open field off his sleeping quarters he spotted a group of newbie requites. A slow glint filled his eyes as he stalked closer. Partaking in the flesh with others was not a sin, even if they said no.

* * *

><p><strong>END2: TBE<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chasing Death**

**Summary:** Out of millions of others, there were none like him. There was a fire in his eyes and despite his questionable intelligence, he was unique, he was Jeff.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The party had died down after their pops and some old guy, their mom's ex, got into a fight over the shine of all things! The buzz was killed for most people as they tried to steer the fight away from the booze and the bon fire and towards the woods. Everyone had said their goodbyes, good lucks and in Shannon's case.

"Don't get sent home in a pine box cause that would suck dude,"

Matt proceeded to chase Shannon around until Shannon thought better of using his legs an hopped on his dirt bike hi-tailing it out before Matt decided to get on his own. After all of that excitement a very paper cup and rainbow colored littered back yard was left waiting to be cleaned. Jeff just wanted to take a leaf blower to it all an then some lighter fluid and a match. Matt, being more practical, firmly stated they were doing this by hand.

'_Damn him for taking all my fun away, since when did he become grown up!' _Jeff grumbled in his mind. "Damn old fools,"

"Who?" Matt asked.

"Both of them!"

"Who!" Matt yelled in frustration,

"Your dad and mommy's ex that's who," Jeff said.

Matt's face contorted, "Oh, so he's my father when you're angry at him?"

"Yeah, jackass went an ruined the party. It could have lasted all night an we wouldn't have to be doing this right now,"

"But then you'd have to clean this mess up alone since I'm leaving in the morning." Matt pointed out.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that detail." Jeff sighed.

Matt knew he should be in bed by now but it was nearly midnight and he was wide awake. Besides, he wanted to spend as much time as he could with his little bro before he left. Not that he doubted his father, but he was slightly concerned with leaving Jeff to his own devices. That's when a bright idea popped into his head. Modern religious people would call this little voice the devil but at the time under a haze full of buzz from moon shine it seemed like the best idea ever.

"Come on Jeff, lets go to the Murphy," Matt said as he started to walk off.

"Err, why?"

Matt stopped for a moment, "Cause we need more bags?"

"Oh," Jeff blinked.

They walked to the gas station since it was only a mile or so up the road. Living on the highway had some advantages. Neither brother spoke during the trek an nothing major happened besides Jeff trying to hitchhike a big rig. Conversation broke out between the two once the station came in site. Nothing unusual about the blinking sign, beat up cars and stench of gasoline.

"I'd so beat you at pacman!" Jeff announced.

Matt snorted, "In yo dreams you pussy eater!"

Matt opened the door, the chime went off; nothing odd there…yet. With their heads down they unwittingly walked into a scene out of an horror movie. The shots sounded like mini explosions and they were sprayed by someones blood. There was a scream and scuffle of feet followed by a shout.

**"Fuck!"**

* * *

><p><strong>END3:TBC<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chasing Death

Summary: Out of millions of others, there were none like him. There was a fire in his eyes and despite his questionable intelligence, he was unique, he was Jeff.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

A beat up truck speed down the highway drifting through traffic as the white knuckled driver put his foot nearly to the floor on the gas pedal. His passenger was in a fitful slumber, whimpering and grimacing his blood stained face. The sun was on the horizon an he couldn't believe he had been driving all night, running all night.

Eyes drooping Matt looked for the mile marker for the next exit. He needed some sleep, even if it were just in the truck at least he could shut his eyes…he hoped.

Veering to the outside lanes he took the exit ramp and turned off into a rest stop. Parking in front of the restroom he turned the truck off an laid his head on the steering wheel.

"Where we at matty?"

Matt shot up, knocking his knuckles against the windshield. Cursing he turned to look into the sleep filled eyes of his brother as he nursed his injured hand. Jeff, for his part, looked sheepish as he apologized with his eyes.

"Close to Goldboro, maybe a few more hours. I just…needed sleep."

"Oh, we…we should get cleaned up." Jeff said looking at his stained shirt.

"Too many people to go out. Just roll up the window and wipe off with this." Matt said, reaching under his seat for the wet ones he kept in the truck for BBQ runs.

Jeff wiped his face absently as his mind wandered to the events of not even six hours ago. All he could remember seeing were the fear in the old cashiers eyes before their head exploded from their shoulders. Screaming of other patrons stun him out of his stupor and he remembered dragging Matt by the arm out the door an into the night. The crazed giant of a man shot after them into the night, but Jeff just kept running with Matt behind him.

He wondered about the others in the old truck stop. He knew a few of them; his high school gym teacher, a girl from his 3rd period art class and the man that managed the grocery store. Those were people he saw on a daily basis in there and they all could be dead. Shuddering he didn't notice when Matt wrapped his arm around him until he felt his own hot tears running down his cheeks onto his brothers shoulder.

"Every things gonna be fine Jeffro. The cops are gonna get that man but until we know you're staying with me." Matt promised.

"But how can I stay with you? You're gonna be in boot camp!"

"The base has assistant living for family members, at worst you would be at a homeless shelter down the road. Jeff, that man knew what we looked like! You can't go home, what if he found out where we lived an tried to kill you and pops?"

"Oh, god, daddy Matt, we forgot about Dad!" Jeff panicked.

Matt sighed, "I'll go call home an leave a message and he'll call the base. Everything is going to be fine!"

Jeff nodded an watched as Matt hopped out the truck. Things would be fine he just needed to trust Matt. Matty never let him down before, Matt just knew these things.

"Everything will be alright, alright, alright." Jeff said in a demented little chant to himself.

**II**

"_Its come to the attention of __**CSLBA **__that there's been a triple homicide in the small town of Cameron, some 70 miles from Greensboro North Carolina. Police officials are not releasing much information at this time due to the time frame of this crime but officials are saying they believe this is the work of an escape convict from the state prison…."_

* * *

><p><strong>END4:TBC<strong>

**Apologies for not updating, my work has gotten the best of me and every time I find myself with a minute to myself I get called to do stuff for everyone else. Anyway, thank you my reviewers/readers. **


End file.
